Time for a little Christmas spirit
by Darkgreenfangirl
Summary: Steve Rogers finally has a chance to prove that he is elf material! All he has to do is get one Tony Stark into the Christmas spirit..this is easier said then done.
1. Part One

**DGO**: Hi everybody! In celebration of the holiday season I decided to post this, my very first steve/tony fanfiction. I was going to post my tony-falls-into-fairytales fic but this one was more seasonal..so enjoy!

**Warning:** This fanfic is PURE CRACK. AND I REGRET NOTHING.

* * *

><p><strong> Time for a little Christmas spirit <strong>

** Part One~**

It was two weeks before Christmas, and New York was a bustling. Parents rushing around for last minute presents, dragging their children to the nearest store. There was business men talking into their phones, an Santa at every corner shaking a bell, and couples running in the snow with smiles on their faces.

The streets were lit by the lights of many Christmas lights and every store had a snowman or an reindeer peeking from their windows. No matter how you looked at it, Christmas was in the air. Even one of the business men could not help but smile at the red faced Santa, and started to dig out some money to give. Everyone had a smile, truly everyone was in the spirit. Old and young, waiting in excitement for the day of family and celebration. It seemed that no one could avoid the seasonal cheer that seemed to have taken over the whole of New York.

Agent Coulson knew better. No matter how bright the lines, or how loud the choir, there was always that one person that looked at this scene and snorted. Like the modern day Scrooge they went around loudly shouting about how stupid Christmas is and ruining it for everyone. That is where he and SHIELD came in.

SHIELD was an organization that existed to find the scrooges of America(And for some reason Canada.. Agent Coulson blamed Elf Wolverine for that), and inject some Christmas spirit. In order to do this SHIELD had its workers, the elves. The elves were each given a scrooge every Christmas to inject Christmas spirit into by any means necessary. It was a rough job, what with all that could go wrong with sending a elf to live among the humans, but it was a job that needed to be done. For if a Scrooge went around bad mouthing Christmas the spirits of others will be harmed. Then more people would become Scrooges and Christmas would be ruined! Agent Coulson knew, as did all the agents and the elves, that if they ever failed a job and thus ruined Christmas they would face the rage of Santa(Aka SHEILD's head Fury).

It was on this, two weeks before Christmas, that Agent Coulson was facing that rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NONE OF THE ELVES WILL TAKE THE JOB?" Fury shouted, glaring at Agent Coulson.

Agent Coulson just rolled his eyes, "I meant actually what I said. None of the elves will take this job.."

"AND MAY I ASK WHY?"

"Well sir..the job it's...well..Tony Stark sir."

There was silence as Fury's one eye started to twitch and Agent Coulson prepared himself for the explosion. He wasn't to be disappointed.

"TONY STARK!" Fury roared, his face screwed up as if he had just spoken a dirty word, "ARGHHHH THAT MAN. WE CAN NOT ALLOW THAT DIRTY LITTLE SCROOGE RUIN ANOTHER CHRISTMAS. I WILL NOT ALLOW A OTHER 08. DO YOU UNDERSTAND AGENT COULSON GET A ELF ON THE JOB OR YOU'LL HAVE TO GET WORK WITH THE X-BUNNIES!" With that last shout Fury glared at Agent Coulson, which basically signified 'leave now'.

"Yes Sir Santa." Agent Coulson calmly said, before turning on his heels and walking out the door. 'Now how am I going to find a elf that will be willing to take on Tony Stark?'

Tony Stark. That name would send a sliver up any elves spine. It was the name of the Scrooge that ruined the Christmas of 2008 and the Scrooge that send every elf send to him into therapy or into a life of man hate blogging(if the elf had been Tony's type). So it really wasn't a surprised that not one elf wished to deal with him. They all remembered Elf Bruce and what he did to him(If you are wondering it involved chemicals and a green rage monster and that is all you need to know). There was many things that each elf knew well,even Elf Wolverine who spend most of his time drinking eggnog, Fury never stopped shouting and Tony Stark was bad news.

So for every elf that Agent Coulson asked he got a very resounding no. Elf Thor seemed about to agree, seeing how frustrated he was getting, but his brother Elf Loki shouted no. Then pulled him away, shouting at Elf Thor that he was a idiot.

'I wonder if the X-bunnies are hiring..' Agent Coulson wondered to himself as he walked down SHIELD's hallways. In fact he was already writing up his resume in in his head when he ran into Steve Rogers.

"Oh gingerbread! I'm so sorry Agent Coulson!" Steve cried.

"Its fine, I was the one that wasn't looking where he was.." Agent Coulson stopped. His eyes widen, 'Yes why not'.

"Ummm Agent Coulson?" Steve blinked worriedly, for Agent Coulson had suddenly stopped talking and was staring at him like he was the next recreation of Christ.

"Steve..you want to be a elf right?" Agent Coulson said, trying and failing to hide his hope. 'Please God don't let Steve know about Tony..I don't want to work for the X-bunnies!'

Steve face lit up, "Yes sir! More than anything in the world sir! That why I came to SHIELD to be become a temp!"

Agent Coulson knew this of course, as did everyone but until now no one really believed that Steve could become a elf. You needed to be born as a elf, the elves would whisper among themselves, Steve is nice but he's human. Why doesn't he just become an agent like Coulson?

At this moment Agent Coulson didn't care about any of this, he just wanted to keep his job. "Steve how would you like to do a job for me?"

Even the most coldest of men would have melted at the look of pure of Steve's face, "OH YES! OF COURSE I WILL! YOU WONT REGRET THIS AGENT COULSON! OH THANK YOU!"

Agent Coulson just smiled at him, "Your welcome. Now then lets go let Santa know.."

Unlike the elves, Fury had no problem with Steve becoming a elf, hell as long as the jobs were done he was happy.

"SO THEN. AGENT COULSON SAYS THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO TAKE THIS JOB FOR US?"

Steve nodded, looking straight into Fury's one eye, "Yes Santa."

"GOOD. I WAS WORRIED THAT I WOULD HAVE TO FIRE MY ONLY AGENT..NOW STEVE THIS JOB IS VERY IMPORTANT AND YOU CAN NOT MESS IT UP."

Steve nodded again, 'I wonder who the Scrooge is..he or she must be hard to crack..I mean Agent Coulson looked like his was on his last chance when he was talking to me. Who ever it is..I'll give them Christmas spirit and show everyone that I can be a great elf!' With that decided Steve asked, "So what is my job?"

Fury actually looked worried for a second, but quickly turned back to his normal state of being(anger).

"TONY STARK. FOR THE NEXT WEEK YOU WILL LIVE WITH HIM AND BEFRIEND HIM. IF YOU ARE ABLE TO INJECT THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT BY CHRISTMAS..I WILL MAKE YOU A ELF."

Steve just smiled, "Thank you Santa! I will make you proud I swear!"

"YOU BETTER. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HIGH THE COSTS ARE. TONY WAS THE REASON FOR THE RUINED CHRISTMAS OF 08. YOU MUST NOT ALLOW THIS YEAR TO BE THE SAME, UNDERSTAND?"

Steve's smile dropped from his face, he remembered that Christmas. It had been horrible. Toy stores had been robbed, on the street Santas drunk, and the New York cities' large Christmas tree burned down.

"You don't have to worry sir. I wont let that happen."

"GOOD. NOW STEVE ROGERS GO AND INJECT CHRISTMAS SPIRIT. BUT BE WARNED. IF YOU WISH TO BECOME A ELF THEIR IS ONLY ONE LAW..DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR SCROOGE."

"Yes sir! I don't think that will be a problem sir!" With that last statement from Steve, Fury moved his hand and Steve vanished.

Agent Coulson suddenly remembered an conversation he had had with Elf Peter.

"Tony has these types, like he has this huge thing for blonds, really likes his men big and muscular. God was I happy.. didn't want to end off like Elf Clint. Do you know that he's STILL writing that blog about his hurt feelings?"

"SHIT." Agent Coulson mouthed, Steve was completely Tony's type.

There was another reason why the elves avoided Tony Stark. For you see no matter your sexuality by the end of your job if Tony wanted you..you gave him what he wanted.

Steve was doomed. He, Agent Coulson was doomed because he had picked Steve, and another Christmas 08 was just around the horizon.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER AGENT COULSON?"

Agent Coulson shook his head, "Nothing Sir Santa..nothing."

'I better start writing up that resume...'

* * *

><p><strong>END PART ONE~!<strong>

**Part Two coming soon! With the appearance of Tony.**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: The avengers and all its characters do not belong to me. Trust me if they did Tony and Steve would be getting it on already.**

**Warning: Still really cracky. Do not take anything seriously**

* * *

><p><strong>Time for a little Christmas spirit<strong>

**Part Two~**

Steve had never travel by hand motion before but he can safety say that it wasn't a form of travel he enjoyed. Very slowly he lower himself down onto a park bench and tried to get the world to stop spinning.

"STEVE. THIS IS SANTA CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"GAAHHHHHAHHHHH!" Steve screamed jumping up and scaring the small group of children that had stoped to stare at the strangely dressed man.

"MOMMY THE ELF MAN SCREAMED AT ME!" One small boy sobbed, as a elderly woman shot a glare at Steve.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" Steve cried out, bowing to the woman and the sobbing child, "Its just I thought I hear my boss.."

"STEVE. FOR GOD SHAKE ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"

The glare that the woman send Steve could have melted metal. Steve could only smile weakly and walk away. After he had gotten a good distance away he pulled out his candy cane shaped phone.

"Yes..umm Santa?"

"ABOUT TIME YOU ANSWERED ME..NOW THEN WHEN ACTUALLY ARE YOU?"

Steve looked around, "I seem to be on some street.."

"YES. I KNOW YOUR ON A STREET STEVE.."

"Then why did you ask?"

"DON'T START WITH ME BOY."

"Right. Sorry I don't know what came over me."

Fury sighed, " IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. JUST THE WRITER TRYING TO BE FUNNY.."

"Writer?" Steve questioned.

"WELL YOU SEE..WAIT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT, WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS WHAT STREET YOUR ON."

Steve looked around again, this time looking for a street sigh of some short but all he saw were people. In fact the woman from before had returned with a set of police officers.

"Ummm Santa sir..I have a problem.."

"WHAT KIND OF PROBLEM STEVE."

Steve watched in growing horror as the police officers turned and begin to walk towards him.

"I think I'm about to be arrested."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! YOU HAVE TO FIND STARK AND KICK THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT IN HIM!"

"I don't think I have much of a choice here.."

Fury sighed again, why oh why was he surrounded by so many idiots?

"LET ME HANDLE THE COPS. JUST STICK OUT THE PHONE."

Steve blinked but held out the phone, just as the police officers had stepped in font of him.

Mean while at the Stark industries, one Tony Stark was facing his greatest enemy. PAPER WORK.

Tony stared down at the paper work, hoping with all his heart that if he stared at it long enough they would sign them selves.

"Tony! You have a call from San..What are you doing?" Pepper, Tony's keeper, said as she came into the room.

Tony looked up from the pile of paper work, "What does it look like? And Santa is calling me? Again? You think the guy would have given up already.."

Pepper just signed, looking just one breath away from face palming, "That your staring at your paper work..which by the way was due yesterday and are you taking the call or not? Santa sounded anger then usual."

Tony stood up making his way over to Pepper, "Isn't he always angry?" Rolling his eyes, he took the phone from Pepper's hands. "What's up Fury?"

"THAT'S SANTA TO YOU STARK."

Tony laughed, "Sure. Sure there Santa. What do I have the pleasure of your call?"

"I'M SENDING A ELF OVER THERE. HIS NAME IS STEVE AND YOU WILL FOLLOW AND DO ANYTHING HE SAYS. GOT IT?"

The smile fell from Tony's face, "A Elf? Again? If I promise to be a good sport this year and not ruin Christmas will you leave me alone?"

"NOPE. NOW THEN..THIS WILL TAKE A SECOND."

With a popping sound Steve suddenly appeared before Tony and Pepper. (Who naturally jumped.)

Steve smiled, "Ummm Hi? Sorry about that..but their were these police officers..and you know what it's a long story."

Tony just stared at Steve, 'Oh my god he's so hot.' He was basically a second away from drooling.

Pepper, who knew Tony's lust face when she saw it, took the phone from Tony. "Santa, sir. Maybe this year you should just leave watching Tony to me."

"WHY? STEVE CAN HANDLE IT!"

"Umm well..I'm sure he's a great elf and all but.."

Pepper signed and face palmed, for Tony had throw himself onto Steve and was flirting up a

storm.

"Sooo Steve is it. You're here to PUT the Christmas spirit in me huh?"

Steve blinked, confused by why Tony was touching him, "Umm yes?"

"Well then please tell..what's your plan?"

"Well the usual I'll get a Christmas tree, cook some cookies, ummm Mr. Stark?"

"Yes? And please call me Tony."

"Why is your hand on my ass?"

Tony just smirked, "Just showing my love. You have a FINE ASS my friend."

"Ummm thanks?" Steve grasped out as Tony suddenly pinched his behind.

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony's actions, "Tony. Control yourself."

"WHAT'S GOING ON? STARK WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ELF?"

Tony dropped his hand, sadly, from Steve's ass and took the phone from Pepper.

"Its fine old man, I'm just making friends with him. Now if you excuse me I'm about to get some Christmas spirit PUT into me.."

"STARK IF YOU EVER TOUCH A HAIR ON HIS.."

With a beep Tony hung up, dropped the phone and returned his hand to Steve's ass. "Now then as you were saying?"

Steve turned a bright shade of red, "Umm well..umm..FOR THE LOVE OF SANTA STOP PINCHING MY ASS!"

"But its so pinch able!"

Pepper face palmed again, 'Why oh why did I decide to take this job? Why didn't I become a teacher like my parents wanted?'

"Ahhhh! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"Tony! For the love of! Let the poor guy go!"

It was then that Steve realized why the elves avoided Tony Stark. He, and his virtue, was doomed. Christmas couldn't come any faster.

* * *

><p><strong>End part two!~ <strong>

**Part three will have more Tony/Steve fun times and return of elf!Thor and elf!Loki! So be ready for it!**


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: The avengers and all its characters do not belong to me. Trust me if they did Tony and Steve would be getting it on already.**

**Warning: *checks* Yup still Crack. Also this part contains mushy romantic moments.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time for a little Christmas spirit<strong>

**Part Three~**

It took some time(and a crow bar), but Pepper was finally able to peel Tony off Steve. Now the three were gathered in Tony's living room.

"So then big boy what's your plan to get me into the Christmas spirit? I should warn you we can't go carolling..I've been banned." Tony said, breaking the (VERY) award silence. Not that he cared, as he was still eying Steve up like no tomorrow. Thankfully Steve was oblivious sohe ignored the lustful looks being send his wayand instead decided to focus on Tony's words. Through they only served to confuse the hell out of him.

"How can someone be banned from carolling?" Steve grasped out in horror, he couldn't even image not be able to carol. It was a tradition do build into the Christmas spirit(and thus the workings of a elf) that to not carol was a almighty sin.

Pepper sighed, "Well Tony can't really sing..at all."

Steve's confused face just got more confused, "But everyone can sing!" He turned to face Tony, "I'm sure your wonderful!"

Tony turned a shade of red, "Well..you see..I'm not really a singer. Dancing? Heck yes all over that but singing no. So no carolling okay?"

Steve frowned, "Well we don't have to go carolling..there is so many more Christmas things we

can do. How you feel about Christmas trees?"

"No feelings what so ever. So your going to take me christmas tree shopping?"

Steve shook his head, "No. Were going to cut down a tree."

Tony froze, his smile sliding down his face, "What?'

"You heard me. We are going to cut down a tree. Really buying a fake tree..what has this world come to?"

Tony just stared, and Pepper bust out in uncharacteristic laughter, "I'll just leave you guys to it! Make sure to get a large tree Steve!"

"Of course! There is no other kind!" Steve said happily, jumping up from his seat and taking Tony's hand.

Tony looked horrified, "Are you sure we can't just buy fake? I should let you know that me and the cold don't get along..in fact its like ordered by the state that me and snow should never be in contract with one in other."

Steve just laughed, pulling Tony into the hallway, "Now, Now Tony, stop being silly. This will be fun!"

In the end Tony dressed in his heaviest clothes and followed Steve out the door. He blamed Steve's smile. Which lit up Steve's handsome face and most likely gave him unfair power over others. So the two got into one of Tony's many cars and set off to a nearby tree lot.

Tony, naturally, started to complain the moment they stepped outside.

"God its cold! Steveeeeee...this is stupid!Lets just go buy a fake like everyone else! Steveeee!"

Steve just kept walking around, looking at all the trees. His eyes lit up with child like wonder, "Tony! Look all these trees! I can't even remember the last time I went out for a tree.."

Tony stopped complaining at that, only because he was curious, "Huh. Then what did you do last year big guy? And why aren't we doing that?"

Steve looked back at Tony, his bright eyes suddenly sad, "Santa probably told you already but I'm not a full elf. So I never had a scrooge to work with so..for years now I haven't had a Christmas."

It was wrong for Steve look so sad, that was the only thought going in Tony's head. 'Think fast. You got to cheer him up..ummm TREE!'

Tony quickly shouted, "You can pick the tree!"

"What?"

Tony blushed, now that he was under the full power of Steve's stare, "Well when you think about it you would have anyway but if this is your first Christmas in awhile..then you should have fun to. Through I'm not really having fun so just you..and.." He fell silence when he saw the smile on Steve's face.

"I understand Tony. You want me to have fun to and I will..but this Christmas is all for you. That is what I'm here for to give you the best Christmas ever."

Tony turned red, "Don't you mean get me into the Christmas spirit for the good of everyone?"

Steve blinked, "No. Why would you think that?"

Tony could only blink back, "Because the other elves...you know what forget it. Lets get ourselves a tree!"

It didn't take that long, seeing as Tony started to complain(loudly) about the cold and started to feel up Steve("Its not my fault! Your body is like a heater! I'm just trying to avoid frost bite!"). So they decided on a nice sized tree and Steve took a axe to it and payed.

"I'll get the boys, you'll need up in moving that thing to your car." said the owner of the lot when he saw their choice.

Steve just shook his head, "That's fine sir..I got it." With one pull Steve took up the large tree like it was a bag of potatoes and headed to the car. Tony and the owner mouths fell at the same time.

Steve was tying the tree onto the car when Tony ran up behind him, staring at him in shock, "How in the world did you do that?"

"Do what?'

"That! You just picked up a large tree like it was nothing!"

Steve blushed, "Its nothing. It just a skill I have..every elf has one."

"Yeah, Elf Thor could eat me out of house and home but you just lifted a TREE."

"Well..its umm..just my skill..and why are you looking at me like that?"

Sure enough Tony was looking at Steve like he was a dream come true, "My god. The things we could do..all that strength. Steve after we get hom.."

"No."

"Oh come on! We be so good together!"

"No tony! We only met today!"

"So?"

Steve just shook his head and got into the car. Avoided Tony's hands and wondering why it always came back to this every time he talked to Tony.

By the time they got home it was late, so Steve told Tony they do the tree tomorrow, as Tony needed sleep.

"What makes you say that?" Tony asked.

Steve just stared at him, "It's a eleven at night and you have work tomorrow don't you?"

"Well yes..but trust me Steve I've stayed up later before."

Steve just shook his head, "Well its still to late to get started on the tree so why don't I get us some hot chocolate?"

Tony fell back onto his sofa, "Hot chocolate sounds so good right now. I think I lost feeling in my toes.."

"Baby."

Tony just stuck out his tongue out at Steve as he left the room and headed out to the kitchen. After he was out of eye site Tony was able to freak out, 'What the hell is going on? I only met this guy today! I shouldn't feel like I've known him forever and I really shouldn't like him so much..' Tony had never felt this attracted to someone before, not even Pepper(who was his best friend and ex-girlfriend). 'What is so special about Steve? Well he is sexy as all get out but if that was it I would have jumped him already instead of touch. Hell at the lot..I hated when he looked sad..I just don't understand what is going on!' Actually Tony did know what was going on. It had happened before with Pepper(not this strong of feeling). He was falling.

Steve came back into the room, holding two cups of hot chocolate, "Here you go..I had a hard time finding the hot chocolate so sorry it took so long."

Tony blinked and looked at the clock, huh it had been an hour. "No problems Steve.." He took the hot chocolate and took a drink. Watching as Steve sat down next to him and start drinking his own.

Suddenly the quiet moment was broken by a loud voice shouting, "STEVE!"

"WOAH!" Steve cried out in shock, nearly spilling his drink, "Elf Thor is that you?"

With a pop Elf Thor appeared, along with a angry looking Elf Loki. "Friend Steve! I've come to see how you are doing with your assignment!"

Steve put his cup down(he learned quickly that holding things when talking to Elf Thor resulted in things breaking), "I'm fine Elf Thor. Tony is a good man.."

Tony turned red and did a spilt take.

Elf Thor stared and turned his head to look at Tony, "Its is nice to see you again scrooge tony!"

"Like wise Thor. Loki."

If glares could kill Tony would be a puddle of blood on the floor by the look of pure hatred Elf Loki was sending him.

Elf Thor turned back to Steve, " So my friend what are your plans to get scrooge tony into the Christmas spirit? He is quite a hard to get into a seasonal mood"

Steve just shrugged, "Well we got a tree, as for what else I thought I let Tony should choice what we do next."

Tony and Elf Thor both shot him looks of shock. Elf Loki just stared at him, "Huh. That a different way to do things. You do know that it's the job of a Elf to show the scrooge how to enjoy Christmas?"

Steve just smiled, "I'll still show him stuff, don't get me wrong, I just want to give Tony the choice on the Christmas HE WANTS."

Tony was besides himself, no one, not one elf had said this before. 'Who are you Steve?'

Elf Thor had stopped staring and laughed, "That is genius my friend! I wish both you and scrooge Tony a good Christmas! Come brother we must go!"

Elf Loki nodded(shooting one more glare in Tony's way) and took Elf Thor hand.

"Goodbye Elf Thor, Elf loki.." Steve nodded to them both as they vanished in another pop.

Tony finally found his voice, "So I get to choice what we do next?"

"Yup. What do you want to do? It doesn't even have to be Christmas related. Just something you enjoy."

"Well I've been working on this amour..you could come help me with that."

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Steve picked up his cup and took a swing, "Then we'll make cookies."

After that the two fell into silence, drinking hot chocolate. At one point Steve noticed a weight on his side and looked down. Tony had fallen asleep, his empty cup on the floor.

Quietly he picked up the cup and set it on the side table, he then picked Tony up and stood. Then he lowered Tony back down on the sofa.

"Sleep well Tony." He said. He then headed out the room and looked around for a closet. He found one and returned with a blanket and covered Tony with it.

With one last smile shot at Tony, Steve sat down in a nearby chair and went to sleep himself. 'I can't wait till tomorrow.'

As the two slept snow started to fall outside, and with a quiet pop a man appeared into the room. "Well...well..well what do we have here?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part three~! Part four coming soon..Sadly it wont be updated before Christmas...So I'll say this now, Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a great one!<strong>


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer: The avengers and all its characters do not belong to me. Trust me if they did Tony and Steve would be getting it on already.**

**Warning: *checks* Yup still Crack. Also this part contains mushy romantic moments. Also sorry that this Christmas fic didn't end on well..Christmas but what can you do? Anyways enjoy this part!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time for a little Christmas spirit<strong>

**Part Four~**

To say the morning had been eventful would have putting it nicely. Steve had woken up to find a strange man staring at him, so he reacted like any sane person would, he jumped up and tackled him. To sum things up the poor guy was send flying through a window and the resulting slash woke Tony, who then had to tell a embarrassed Steve that the man was his best friend Rhodey. Thankfully for Steve's conscience Rhodey was fine, through their was a good chance that Rhodey will never visit Tony early in the mornings ever again.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were one of Tony's friends! If I had know.."

Tony, you looked to much like he was enjoying this turn of events, interjected, "To be fair Rhodey did get all up in your face..not that I can blame him. You have a lovely face Steve."

Rhodey sighed, "Could you stop flirting? And its fine. I'm fine. It wasn't your fault..so could please stop bowing to me?"

Sure enough Steve had been bowing to Rhodey so often that Tony was shocked that Steve's head hadn't come off. Steve quickly stopped but still looked horrified.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Rhodey! If there is anyway that I can do for you..."

"Not sex through Rhodey I called him." Tony interjected again, earning a glare from Rhodey and a blush from Steve.

"I'm not you Tony, and you don't need to do anything but promise not to throw me out any more windows."

"I can do that."

Rhodey looked happy with that answer before returning to glare at Tony.

"What? What did I do now? And if something did happen it wasn't me! I was out getting a tree yesterday! Wasn't that right Steve?"

Rhodey raised a eyebrow, "You got a Christmas tree? You?"

Tony raised a eye brow right back, "Yes. Is there something wrong with me getting a Christmas tree?"

"Well I thought you, and I quote, hated this stupid family holiday?"

Steve flinched, yes he knew Tony was a scrooge but to hear hate and Christmas in the same sentence was just wrong. Why would anyone hate Christmas?

Tony, seeing Steve flinch, had his turn to glare at Rhodey, "Nice job Rhodey bring that up in front of a elf. What are you doing here anyway?"

Rhodey bowed his head, "You're a elf? Huh. Well sorry about that."

Steve just nodded his head, and Rhodey seemed to take that as a hint and turned back to Tony. "I'm here because Pepper send me to remind you to buy presents this year."

Tony blinked, "Doesn't she usual do all that?"

"Yes but this year she's spending Christmas with her family. You knew that right? She did tell you about it.."He stopped upon seeing Tony's blank face, "Tony..do you ever listen to people when they talk to you?"

Tony just smirked, "Sometimes..."

Rhodey just sighed again(the amount of sighs he had done in the last five minutes set the record for sighing), "Tony. Here. Just do the shopping, bring the elf with you and merry Christmas." He passed Tony a list of people's names and walked out the door. Saying something about getting a drink. Steve watched him go and turned to smile at Tony, "Present shopping huh? Any ideas about what your getting everyone?"

Tony just stared at the paper, "No idea what so ever. I'll just wing it. Now then Jarvis start the coffee machine would yeah?"

"Yes sir." Came a robotic voice from no where. Steve jumped and looked around him.

"What in the world was that?"

"That was Jarvis, made it myself. Oh! Hey Jarvis do we have any tree decorations around here?"

Steve blinked at him, "Huh?"

Tony just smiled, "Well we were going to do the tree today right?"

Steve just looked confused, "What about the gifts?"

Tony ignored him and headed off to the kitchen, "Are you coming Steve?"

"Yes! Wait up! I'll make you breakfast!"

After a eventful breakfast, where in which after taking one bite out of Steve's pancakes, Tony had fallen to his knees and asked Steve to marry him; the two stood standing in front of the Christmas tree.

"So how do we go about this?" Tony asked, smiling up at Steve, "I never decorated a tree before so your going to have to help."

Steve stared at him like he was insane, "You never decorated a tree?"

Tony shrugged and bend down to pick at the box of tree decorations, "So then do we start with lights or bulbs?"

To say that the following events would fit well in a comedy would to put it mildly. Tony had gotten tangled in Christmas lights, the tree had almost fallen over and Jarvis speaking up at some point had scared Steve so badly that he dropped a bulb and it broke. After a hour the two had finally finished the tree. Tony glared at it, "That was way to hard! How can this be fun in any way?"

Steve looked sadly at him, "It may have been hard but doesn't the tree look beautiful?" He smiled and stare loving at the tree. Thus he didn't see Tony staring at him as the Christmas lights lit up his face.

'If I had to choose...I say that you are way more beautiful than a tree Steve.' Tony shook his head at that thought. What was wrong with him? Yes Steve was hot but he had never felt like this towards anyone. 'I don't understand what is going on and I don't like it. For all I know this is some kind of elf magic!' Tony glared at Steve but all ill feelings were killed when Steve turned his smile at him, "So you wanted to do some stuff in your lap right? I'll make us some christmas cookies and join you down there."

Tony smiled, "Oh I love me some Christmas cookies, best part of the holiday if you ask me!" He turned and started for his lap, "Just ask Jarvis for directions to the lap when your done."

'How could I think that Steve would any magic on me? He so nice about everything!' Was the thought going through his head. Tony shook his head again and headed to his lap. Working on his armour always help him clear his head, and he really needed to focus on something else before he started to throw himself into Steve's arms.

Meanwhile Santa was reading his letters when he heard a noise, he looked up from his desk at the man standing before him, "WELL IF IT ISN'T THE GRINCH HIMSELF. WHAT SO YOU WANT?" He quickly hit the alarm, hoping that the grinch wouldn't notice.

The Grinch( the anti santa and the scroogest scrooge) smiled at Santa, "What I usually want Santa, to ruin Christmas."

Santa laughed, loud and threading, "AND YOU DECIDED TO COME FORWARD TO ME..SANTA ABOUT IT WHY?"

The Grinch laughed, "Because my friend this year I have the perfect weapon. Tony Stark."

Santa glared at him, "SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS BUT WE HAVE A ELF WATCHING HIM AND SO FAR IT BEEN GOING REALLY WELL."

The Grinch just kept on smiling, "You really are a fool if you think one elf can stop me Santa.." He pulled out a candy cane and Santa shot up in his chair.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THAT?"

The Grinch laughed once more, "Threatening you Santa."

At this point every elf came running in with their own candy canes, "STOP GRINCH! Your surrounded!"

The Grinch lowered his candy cane and instead threw a gas bomb, as the elves coughed he shouted out,"I will find Tony Stark and no elf will stop me!" He then vanished as quickly as he came.

Santa quickly acted, "ELF THOR! GO QUICKLY AND WARN ELF STEVE! AS FOR EVERYONE ELSE GET READY! THE GRINCH HAS DECLARED WAR ON CHRISTMAS!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of part four! <strong>

**Note: This part did not come out the way I wanted to but I was suffering from a massive writers block with this part so I wanted it out of the way. Part Five is already half way done(and better!) so expect it soon!~**


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer: The avengers and all its characters do not belong to me. Trust me if they did Tony and Steve would be getting it on already.**

**Warning: This part(while still full of good ole crack) focuses more on the mushy romance and drama. **

**Note: I am so sorry that I didn't update this fanfic sooner..like I said I would but my break ended and well school comes before fandom. I feel wrong just writing that. Anyways I hope you enjoy this part!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time for a little Christmas spirit<strong>

**Part Five~**

Once upon a time there was this scrooge that hated Christmas so much that if even left his home and walk among the people Christmas would be ruined. No matter how many elves they send to him, his hate for Christmas did not vanish. So Santa was left with no choice but to imprison him away from the rest of society. This imprisonment changed the scrooge, it made him un human. He became a Grinch, with only one goal in mind, to destroy Christmas forever more.

The world believed that the story of the grinch was just that..a story. Naturally they were wrong, as the Grinch now wondered around New York looking for Tony Stark. Where was Tony? At the mall Steve trying, trying to be the key word here, and failing to find Christmas gifts for the people on his list.

'If someone told me some time last week that I would spend a couple days before Christmas in a mall trying to buy gifts I would have laughed..but that is actually what I'm doing right now.' Tony through to himself, as he and Steve tried to make their way through a crowd of people. In fact if Tony was really honest with himself he had done a lot of things that he wouldn't have done before these two weeks. He had made Christmas cookies(and on a completely un related note he now knew that him and cooking should never be in the same sentence), had decorated a actual Christmas tree, and watch some mushy family Christmas movies. Though what was really amazing him was that he was enjoying himself, heck he was enjoying himself right now(as he argued with Steve that of course Pepper would love some new shoes).

"Tony are you alright? Your fading on me again." Steve's voice said breaking Tony out of his head and back to earth.

"I'm fine, all good, so then what do you want for Christmas there big boy?"

Steve turned red(and Tony fought back expressing out loud how cute he found Steve's blush), "You really don't have to get me anything Tony."

"But I want to get you something..so come on their has to be something you want."

Steve stopped walking and smiled at him, "I just want you to have a good Christmas."

This time it was Tony's turn to blush, 'God why is he so perfect? No one can be this perfect!'

It is then that everything changed. The mall suddenly got really cold and a bad feeling was felt in the air.

"What in the world?" Steve said, voicing everyone's thoughts. He got his answer quickly when Elf Thor and Elf Loki suddenly appeared before him.

"STEVE! YOU NEED TO TAKE TONY OUT OF HERE!" They shouted in perfect unison, each taking one of Steve's arms.

"Why? What's going on?"

Tony blinked and took a step closer to Steve, "Has something happened.." With a popping sound a strange man appeared before them.

Tony suddenly felt a hatred he had never felt before. The air its self seemed to darken with the sudden appearance of this man. 'Why am I here wasting my time buying gifts? Why didn't I just get Happy or Pepper to do it?' Tony thought in anger. This was wrong though, he had been enjoying himself, so why was he angry?

The man smiled(looking creepy like a craze murder), "Good evening. I assume your Tony Stark?"

"Yeah and what of it?"

The man laughed. Elf Thor quickly drawled out his mighty hammer and thus it at the man, "Grinch! I will not allow you to harm friend Tony!"

"The Grinch! That's the Grinch?" Steve cried out in horror. He had hear of the Grinch but to see that such a horrible creature actually existed was shocking.

The Grinch looked like a man but the air around him send waves of pure hate and fear. Waves that seemed to be affected Tony by the way his body was shaking with pure rage.

"Tony!" Steve quickly took Tony's hand, "We need to get out of here!"

Ekf Thor and Elf Loki had started a battle with the Grinch. Waves of pure energy beat at each other, breaking the windows and sending the people into a panic rush to the doors. Steve noticed none of this as he was only focussed on Tony, who had yet turned to face him.

"Tony! Tony you have to move! If you stay here any longer the Grinch hate will start to affect you!"

As he fought Elf Thor and Elf Loki, the Grinch shot a look Steve's way, "Your too late to stop that Elf. He has already been affected!"

With that Tony turned to face Steve and Steve's heart broke when he saw the look of pure hatred on Tony's beautiful face.

"YOU. YOU STUPID LITTLE ELF THAT THINKS HE CAN CHANGE ME.. WELL YOUR WRONG! LIKE I WOULD EVER LOVE CHRISTMAS." Tony roared at him, and though Steve knew that Tony did not mean what he was saying it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"I don't want to change you Tony. I like you the way you are..I just wanted to make Christmas happy for you."

"YEAH RIGHT. YOU'RE A ELF! ALL YOU GUYS CARE ABOUT IS MAKING SURE TO INJECT CHRISTMAS SPIRIT IN SOMEONE. ITS YOUR JOB, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE AND THE REASONS THEY MAY NOT ENJOY CHRISTMAS!" Tony screamed, this time Steve could hear the hurt and truth in some of these words.

Steve took Tony into his arms, not caring that Tony was digging his nails into his skin.

The Grinch just laughed, "You fool there is nothing you can say or do! He has already given into the hate! Christmas is ruined!"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT." Santa appeared in a beam of light, carrying a forty two candy cane.

"Oh bring it on Santa!" With that the two started to fight, Elf Thor and Elf Loki quickly got out of the way and rushed over to Steve.

Steve just stood there holding Tony and wondering what he could say to get through the hate that was clouding Tony's mind. He looked up at Elf Thor and Elf Loki(who were making there way to him) and the destroyed mall. The mall was in ruins, windows were shattered, and the large Christmas tree was on fire. It was a sad site but nothing compared to the site of Tony. Bright and beautiful Tony, being overcome by the hate. It was then that Steve realized something. He didn't care if Christmas was going to get ruined, he just wanted Tony's pain to end. In fact it was the first time in his life that he wished that Christmas didn't exist. What was the point of it if it caused so much pain in people? That it could create so much hate? So much pain?

Steve pull Tony back a little in his arms and looked down at his face. What was the point of Christmas at all if he couldn't spend it with a happy Tony?

It was then that there was another change in the air. For Steve had just broken the elves main law. He was no longer a elf. For he had suddenly realized as he looked down at Tony's face..that he loved him.

Santa stopped in his fight to call out to Elf Thor and Elf Loki, "YOU TWO SHIELD STEVE QUICKLY! IF I JUST FELT THAT RIGHT HE'S HUMAN SO THE HATE CAN EFFECT HIM!"

They didn't have to be told as Elf Loki had already set a force field and stared at Steve in awe, "You realize by loving him that you can never be a elf. Your dream that you had for as long as I've known you.."

Steve just smiled, "I have a different dream now." He turned the smile to Tony, "Tony I never thought of you as my job. I wanted you to have a great Christmas because you deserve a good Christmas. I don't know what cause you so much pain about Christmas but I want to help you have unpainful Christmases. I want to stay by your side and insure your happiness. Not just for the good of Christmas, but because I want you to be happy. Tony I love you and I want to make you happy on every day of the year."

With that last word Steve leaded in and kissed Tony. Tony stopping fighting his hold and kissed back, throwing his arms around Steve's shoulders.

"Steve..I..I...love you too."

"I know."

The Grinch feeling that his hatred no longer had its hold on Tony, glared at Steve. "How dare you get in my way boy!" He went to attack him but Santa blocked him.

"I DON'T THINK SO BUD." With one last shot from his forty two candy cane the Grinch was destroyed.

Steve and Tony(still in each others arms) watched as the Grinch died and as Santa made his way torwards them.

"SO STEVE..YOU'VE DECIDED TO LOVE THIS SCROOGE HUH?"

"His name is Tony sir."

"YEAH YEAH. WELL ITS OUR CHOICE. IT LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO GET ANOTHER ELF TO WATCH TONY."

Tony smiled at him, "There is no need for that. If you haven't realized it yet I'm not a scrooge anymore."

Santa stopped and really looked at Tony, "WELL THAT'S A SHOCK BUT WHY? ONLY A FEW MINUTES AGO YOU WERE STILL A SCROOGE!"

Tony laughed and kissed Steve on the cheek, "How can I hate a holiday that brought Steve to me?"

"OH GOD THIS IS SO MUSHY." Santa cried in horror as the newly made couple cuddled and kissed before him.

Elf Thor just laughed, "I am happy for you my friends!"

Santa left, after fixing the mall(he hated getting sued..to much work). Steve and Tony headed home holding hands.

Elf Loki watched them go, "It seems everything has ended well."

Elf Thor nodded his agreement.

And with a pop the two vanished. For they had a busy day tomorrow. For Christmas was only two days away.

**End of Part Five~**

**Part six will be the last part! So be prepared for the mushy crack conclusion of this tail! **


	6. Final

**Disclaimer: The avengers and all its characters do not belong to me. Trust me if they did Tony and Steve would be getting it on already.**

**Warning: This part focuses more on the romantic mush. You've been warned.**

**Note: This fanfic took a lot longer to write than I had planned...But what can you do? I hope you guys enjoy reading this! Also expect more Steve/Tony crack from me in the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time for a little Christmas Spirit<strong>

**Final Part~**

It had finally come. Christmas. All the elves shouted with joy, and Santa let lose a 'once a Christmas' smile. It was a perfect Christmas, with the right amount of snow and everything. Yes, naturally there were some bar fights, and unhappy children(Yes you got a toy instead of a ipod. SUCK IT UP), but all in all the elves were just happy to see Christmas at all. When the Grinch had appeared, they had believed all had been lost but Santa had taken him down.

At the home of ex-scrooge Tony Stark, Christmas was going well. He hadn't gotten drunk on eggnog and Pepper wasn't yelling at him. Though the best part of this Christmas was having Steve by his side. Tony couldn't help but smile at the scene that presented itself before him. Elf Thor and Elf Loki were doing some kind of elf dance as a drunk Rhodey cheered them on. Steve was just shaking his head at them but laughing all the same. For the first time at Christmas Tony was happy. Pepper seemed to notice his good mood, "You seem happy Tony. I'm glad."

Tony blinked and stared at her, "Why?"

Pepper laughed, "Because you're my best friend and I'm glad you've finally found someone to have Christmases with."

Tony turned his eyes back on Steve, who smiled back at him. "Yeah. I couldn't have picked a better person."

As if he had known that the two had been talking about him, Steve made his way over and kissed Tony's forehead, "You enjoying your self so far?"

"Ya, and now I have the perfect blackmail.." He said as he pointed to Rhodey(who at this point was attempting to do the elf dance with Elf Loki and Elf Thor), "And I have you Steve. This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"I'm glad and just wait we have all our lives to make even better ones."

Tony couldn't help but stare at Steve, "All our lives huh. Yeah.." He smiled softly, "I'm on board for that plan." He reach up and tugged Steve drop to kiss him. Pepper watched all this with a smile on her face, before stepping away to give the new couple some space.

As the day went on Rhodey fell asleep, Pepper vanished(not before hugging Tony and Steve), and Elf Thor found the poptarts and ate them all. It was Christmas. The gifts had been opened, and Steve's cookies eaten. The snow had started to fall again. All in all it seemed like a scene out of a Christmas special. The old Tony would have snorted. Now he knew why so many people loved Christmas so much. It wasn't the gifts, or the tree. It was the time spend with love ones and just enjoying your self without the stresses of life.

The story ends here. Tony and Steve live happily ever after, Elf Thor and Elf Loki continue to help other scrooges though the years, and Agent Coulson transfers to the X-bunnies. As Santa would yell at the top of his lungs, "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL. AND ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Note: This fanfic was suppose to be over by Christmas. Naturally this didn't happen so this ending is a bit late, I hope you all had a good christmas and that our new year goes well. As for my thoughts on my fanfic.. the whole Grinch thing was supposed to be hinted at earlier. I naturally forgot to add it in. This is why I really need to type these ideas up(instead of writing them on paper and losing them). Other than that I am quite proud of this fic...and you can expect more Steve/Tony crack from me in the future. Though I'll be focussing more on Hetalia fics for awhile.**


End file.
